Switched
by Shadow-of-a-Wolf
Summary: What if Dante and Vergil switched bodies. How would they deal with it and how would it end. Read it you know your curiosity wants you to ONESHOT


_Dante, Vergil, Dante, Vergil, Dante, Vergil, Dante_

_Dante, Vergil, Dante, Vergil, Dante, Vergil, Dante . . . . Confused, trust me you won't be._

Our story will showcase the most famous brothers in video game history. No not those damn plumbers Mario and Luigi. I'm talking about the legendary kin of the demon Sparda. The sword swinging, jackpot blasting, don't take crap from no one demonic duo, Dante and Vergil. And this is a side of their story that you may have never heard before. . . . enjoy.

I do not own the DMC peeps or the Italian plumbers... so please don't sue me... All you'll get is a half eaten donut for your troubles.

By the way... I have taken over Eric's site. I am known as Jonny Young and please be kind as this is my first fic! Here goes...

Switched

By: Jon Young

Another day, another demon, for Dante who stood over a demonic giant lying on the floor. One might think it was only sleeping but for one important face its head was severed and in Dante's hands. "Ah… to be or not to be that is the question." He asked the head and somehow got a response. The head said: "Well arrogant loudmouth, I assume this is your way of acting with class."

Dante was stunned for a moment and looked at the head only to stare right into the eyes of his brother Vergil. "You again" he said "This is worse than that time you appeared on Lady's body in my last dream totally ruined my fucking night." The head just replied "All you ever do is complain, but we both know you wish you were me." Dante smirked "Uh let me think . . . . Hell No!" and with that he booted the head as far as he could. Then he awoke to the sound of his telephone ringing. He answered it "Devil May Cry Dante here." "Dante, it's me, Lady. You and Vergil better not forget our double date tomorrow with me and Trish." Dante's head was swimming with thoughts of Lady in something besides her school girl outfit.

Dante snapped back to reality as Lady told him a demon showed up not to far from him and Vergil was on his way. Dante said "Dammit", now he'd have to hear Vergil's voice for real, well at least he got to bust up demon as well. Dante told Lady he'd remember that Dante and that he was on his way to get the best of his brother. Dante raised out his office with ebony and ivory in hand. Two blocks down he saw Vergil having fun slicing the demon's limbs off. Vergil turned to greet Dante "Slow as always in both mind and body." Dante's only response was firing Ebony and Ivory right at Vergil's face.

Vergil dodged the enchanted bullets saying "I knew you were a loud mouth lunatic… but really? Firing on your…." Dante interrupted him stating "That's not a very nice thing to say to someone 

who just saved your ass." Vergil looked down to see the demon that had four bullets in its skulls dead on the floor. Then the demon's eye's glowed as a light blinded Vergil and Dante.

The twins had woken up in an alley with their heads ringing. Dante spoke up first "Damn what the hell was that hit us!" Vergil replied "I don't know but I could do without your yelling to add to this headache." Dante shot back, "Say that again," expecting to raise Rebellion, but instead held up Yamato. Vergil just glanced back at the sword that should be in his hands. Dante shook his head "Okay… I must be dreaming because you've got my guns and I want to know why." Just then Vergil's cell phone rang, it was Trish and they had 5 hours to get ready for their date. He thought to himself, _just how long had we been out?_

Then all of a sudden they were back in their rightful bodies. Dante just yelled "Okay! This shit is insane, are we being punk'd by some demonic Ashton Kutcher fan boy or something."

Vergil just remained calm and said "Look we've only got a few hours to get ready for the girls. And to them it won't matter if we're in our rightful bodies or not we're going to be dead. When rare occasions like this arise, the twins work together very well. They made it back to the shop after a few body switches and more of Dante's cursing. They changed from their blood stained clothes into more appropriate outfits, a suit for Vergil and a dress shirt with jeans for Dante. Each wearing the amulets given to them by their parents, since they thought it would fit their formal look. After arriving at the restaurant/club they were greeted by Lady and Trish who looked stunning in black and red dresses. Then Dante got the biggest shock ever, as soon as he pressed his lips on Lady's, he switched bodies with Vergil. While Vergil was getting a mouthful of tongue as 'Dante,' Trish was getting very frisky with the real Dante now Vergil. The whole night kept going from good to bad with every turn.

The ladies noticed a certain change on the dance floor as Vergil started rocking out and Dante began waltzing with Lady. Then finally their food arrived Dante acting like Vergil had ordered the Chicken a la Diablo and Vergil acting like Dante had ordered a barbeque hamburger. As for the women, they ordered soups. Now, neither twin really knew what the other liked which in this case was very bad. Just as they both bit into their meals their bodies switched back at this very moment the girls found out something very important. That being Dante was allergic to BBQ sauce and Vergil couldn't handle the various peppers in his chicken. Both began choking and their throats started to swell. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Their screams were the only thing heard in the restaurant/club. Trish only screamed hysterically as Lady desperately tried to save the twins, but to no avail. And just like that, just as the last note was played on the piano the devilish duo of Dante and Vergil lay dead on the table with hands out reached as if trying to help one another.

Now if you have read to this page I thank you because in truth that restaurant scene and body switching stuff were fake. APRIL FOOLS! In truth Dante was still dreaming (LOL) Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review!

Jonny Young finally has a pen name. Shadow-of-a-Wolf After taking over Eric Draven201's site on April 1st. I realized I should give writing fanfics a shot. I thank all the people that reviewed my story while it was in the hands of Eric Draven201. I'm still under her guidance and i'm thankful for all her help


End file.
